pairofkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brady
the first two seasons of Pair of Kings. History Early Life Brady grew up with his twin brother Boomer in the Chicago household of their Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill, unaware of their Kinkowan heritage. The twins were very close, mostly because they were always viewed as outsiders. High School Years Brady and Boomer's High School years were decidedly unpleasent, frequently bullied by the more popular students and called "Booger" and "Lady" by all. Brady further alienated himself during his Brady Potter phase, wearing a Harry potter costume and speaking with a british accent. Gym was particularly bad, where they would suffer in dodgeball, get beaten up for amusement in wrestling, and ignored in basketball. However, unbenknowst to them destiny was calling... Becoming King One fateful day, Brady and Boomer were found hanging by their lockers by Royal Advisor Mason Makoola. Quickly informed of their parents final gift, the two brothers headed off to Kinkow where they were greeted by Mason's daughter, and head guard, Mikayla. Quickly adjusting to his new, luxurious (more or less) lifestyle, Brady would on many occasions take the opportunity to flaunt his wealth. He flirted with Mikayla frequently, paving a friendship that survived many arguements and awkward moments. He and his brother would typically end up in tight spots usually caused by their naivety or, as obvious, Lanny. Leaving the Island Brady retained his delusional belief that Mikayla was secretly in love with him, a misconception strengthened by her kissing him to break a spell. However, upon hearing her not denying a rumor that she thought he was too immature, he left the island secretly. It is presumed he is once again living with his Aunt and Uncle. Returning to Kinkow Brady will return to Kinkow in the Pair of Kings Season 4 Premier (rumoured). Personality Brady is typically very abnormal, owning many stuffed animals and having once ordered a tea set for them. He attempts to hide it with flirtacious, joking behaviour. However, this does not stop him from wanting the good of the island. Abilities Decent Swordsman Although it is implied majorly throughout the series that Brady is a below average athlete and can barely lift a sword, a few instances have been seen where this rule is ignored for the excitement of the story. That would be his exploits as Sirocco in "King of Thieves", and after he is stabbed by the thorn in "The Evil King". Decent Surfer Brady has been seen going out to surf several times with his brother, and even won a competition in "Beach Bully Bingo" The Chime Brady is the only twin so far proven to have inherited "The Chime". He is an incredible singer, however, kept it under wraps during most of his life. He can also play the guitar. Gallery Pair-of-kingsBrakayla.jpg 100922pair-of-kings1.jpg B.png ThCAD2A0U9.jpg Pair-of-Kings005-1-.jpg thCAQQC76L.jpg ThCAUC9VD6.jpg ThCAT85Q5X.jpg BradyEvilKing.jpg Trivia *Brady is shown to have many stuffed animals, as seen in "Pair of Clubs" and "The Evil King" *He is especially fond of sneakers, (and yachts) as seen in "Mr. Boogey Shoes" **As seen in "Sleepless in the Castle" In Chicago Brady would fall asleep watching ninja flicks. This has caused a strange thing, causing Brady to become a ninja in his sleep. Category:King's Family